


Quirks

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, In Public, Lunars, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Solars, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Quirks

The Creation side of the East was a very strange place, but White Lotus was becoming accustomed to its quirks. The tavern she now sat in was made of living wood, nestled in the hollow of a very large tree, full of farmers, travelers, and merchants in brightly colored attire, many laughing and drinking to good health and life, so different from Skullstone's drabness and love of death. The frail, sickly Westerner winced at a sudden peal of giggling from someone across the room, the sharpness loud enough to feel like a physical blow.  
  
Though, the Eclipse had to admit, part of her tension was most likely from nerves. She was comfortably resting in a seat in an alcove, sitting across from her Lunar Mate, a small, delicate-looking woman with an eternally rosy blush and curly black hair that half concealed a black collar of feathers around her throat, with Lotus's foot rather firmly on a fairly _stiff_ piece of anatomy that a woman really shouldn't have.  
  
"Told you!" The Lunar chirped, the blush darkening as the Eclipse rubbed her foot against the rigid cock there. "It's a knack I picked up a while ago!"  
  
Lotus nodded slowly, glancing back at the crowds as she pressed down slightly against her Mate's dick, the dark-haired No Moon squirming just as subtly against the preng down even as her smile grew. Sevenfold Dreamer was a lovely woman, but Lotus was not one for her own gender and as their most recent conversation had made clear, the Lunar rejected the idea of herself taking on a male form. However... she continued to grind very gently against Dreamer's groin, her eyes narrowing appraisingly even as the Silver Shadow's grin grew broader and the shaft even harder.  
  
Dreamer's eyes drifted shut, her head lolling back and her fingers clenching the wood of the table as she shivered. Lotus felt her own face flush as she curled her toes gently, brushing against the tip of Dreamer's dick, glancing to the side to make sure no one was watching her do this. The No Moon moaned softly, a hand reaching out to lightly run her fingertips across the Crowned Sun's pale skin. "You... you... Could you scoot down a little?" She opened one eye, her body trembling underfoot. "That... _ah!_ That way you c-could... could p-put pressure on..."  
  
Her words faded with a moan as Lotus nodded, shifting her weight onto her heel. There was a mound under the Lunar's cock, firm at a light touch, before Dreamer made a needy, muffled moan, pressing herself against her Mate's foot and giving away to something soft and very, very damp. A wicked thought rose in the Eclipse's mind as she slid her other foot out of her silk slipper and lifted her bare foot up to the hot, moist crux of the Lunar's legs and against the hard little nub hidden away under the soft folds of Dreamer's pussy. It was quite easy to forget anyone else was there with the No Moon's reactions to her caresses, the smooth leather sole thin enough for Lotus to feel the heated, pulsing underside of her Mate's rod against the arch of her foot.  
  
She removed her slipper from the beautifully hardened shaft, watching her Mate's shudders fade. Slowly, agonizingly, Dreamer recovered, her brown eyes almost full of tears, enough to make the Eclipse feel almost guilty for stopping. At least she had better plans, far sweeter ones than simply her feet... Before the Lunar could speak, likely protesting the seeming end in that sweet, cheery voice, Lotus spoke first.  
  
"Touch yourself." The Crowned Sun unleashed her most innocent smile, the one she had found to make so many people _squirm_ with lewd ideas, allowing it to spread across her warm face. "You obviously learned it for that purpose," _you slut_ , she omitted, letting her tone and position fill in those two dark words, with a firm press of her bare toe against the tiny clit underneath to empathize the fact it was the Lunar who was being so brazen, the quicksilver savant who was so needy to be touched like this.  
  
The eternal blush of Dreamer's tell hid if she was even somewhat embarrassed by the request, but with how her grin's edge shifted from teasing into something darker as she released her mate's hand, how she fumbled with the laces to her garments, the way she shifted a leg to brace herself in between the table and the seat behind her, Lotus suspected that her Mate was not concerned at all about someone approaching and finding a tiny, bird-like beauty with a cock in between her thighs and rosy fingers against the underside of that rigid shaft... The Eclipse swallowed for a moment, staring at Dreamer's continuing grin even as the Lunar tilted her head backward, her breasts slowly rising and falling with each jerk of her hand. Lotus could even feel the throb of the No Moon's lust against her toes, the way that each stroke just made Dreamer even wetter, and just how close the Solar was to bare skin now, now that the Silver Shadow had pulled her dick out of her clothes.  
  
Dreamer didn't even flinch as a barmaid slammed down a tankard onto the table, giving a baneful glare at Lotus. The Solar quickly caught the barmaid's wrist, her lips quirking into a slight smile as she could feel Dreamer's hand still, observing how her Solar was going to react to the sudden reminder of others outside of the two of them. An appraising sweep told Lotus that the mortal was pretty in a humble way, her dark green hair in a loose bun, her doe-brown eyes wide in surprise at the firm grasp around her arm. In a silken whisper, Lotus spoke, her voice filling with Celestial command.  "Won't you care to join us?" The wench's eyes drifted downward blankly for a moment, staring at Lotus's pale lips as the Charm ensnared her and drew the girl closer.  
  
The serving girl's lips were a little rough against the Eclipse's mouth, enough to create a delicious, but fleeting friction as the mortal broke the kiss and turned to the watching Lunar. As the wench released Lotus, the Solar inched her toe up to the opening of Dreamer's leggings and tugged the damp cloth downward, as the wench actually kissed the No Moon just as the woman gasped in surprise. The barmaid seemed to take it as an invitation, pressing herself against Dreamer's petite form and grasping the Exalt's chin as she nipped at her new partner's mouth.  
  
Still in that soft voice, Lotus continued, maintaining the same saintly smile as her Mate and the mortal kissed as she leaned in, resting her hand on her chin. "Look at you, Dreamer, such a glory that even other women would seek you out over me. Even delicate me," She punctured the sentence with her toe pressing against Dreamer's clit again, "So adamantly in favor of the male form for a lover..." The Solar was not fully sure if the No Moon was even aware of her praise, with how the serving girl was greedily devouring her mouth, and gathering her skirts upward, and just how _wet_ Dreamer was under her Knack-created shaft.  
  
The Lunar moaned softly again, gasping as the mortal settled into her lap, and then slid down with a slick thud, barely audible in the clamor of the tavern, even as the maid repeated the motion, slowly starting to ride her partner. "And you enjoy it so damn much too." The Eclipse could feel her cheeks burn as she sipped the ale meant for Dreamer, letting her foot gently slip about in the Lunar's hot folds as the Lunar got fucked.  
  
Soon, There was a surprised cry from both mortal and Lunar, just as Lotus felt a flooding of warmth from her lower lips. As the two panted, the Eclipse set down the now empty drink with a fond, but resigned sigh. "I suppose I will just have to assign this to one of the little oddities that makes me love you so much."


End file.
